Bunting is a well known offensive technique utilized in various situations in baseball and softball. According to the Little League Rule Book, a bunt is a batted ball not swung at, but intentionally met with the bat and tapped slowly. When bunting, a hitter may hold the bat over and/or in front of home plate and intentionally tap the ball into play. One type of bunt is a sacrifice bunt, wherein the batter bunts the ball into play with the intention of advancing a base runner, and in anticipation of the batter being thrown out. Other types of bunts are also known such as, for example, the drag bunt and the squeeze play bunt.